


Where curiously, the werewolf is not always the handy one

by Myrtille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, ikea building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three hours since they came back from Ikea, and Stiles has spent two hours and forty-five minutes sitting on his hands, watching Derek fighting with the furnitures.</p><p>He just can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where curiously, the werewolf is not always the handy one

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33507017182/imagine-your-otp-getting-really-confused-while

Stiles finally gives up and yells.

Because it has been three hours since they came back from Ikea.

Because he has spent two hours and forty-five minutes sitting on his hands in the couch because this stupid werewolf that called himself responsible had so much of an ego that he couldn’t bare help.

Because he had spent these almost three hours watching his boyfriend fighting against a bed that looked really, really nice in the magazine.

So, as Derek grunts and growls at the wood parts he’s trying to assemble, leaving small claw marks on the side, Stiles jumps on his feet and yells.

“OH MY GOD, GET AWAY FROM IT ALREADY!” Dereks growls louder when Stiles arrives at his side, but he is not impressed at all by a non-furniture-builder-werewolf, thank you very much.”Shut up, sourwolf, get out of here and think about what you’re trying to do. You’re driving me crazy an that is wrong because it is usually the other way around as you know it very well” Stiles keeps talking and at the same time he takes the pieces away from Derek’s hands, put them on the floor, push his boyfriend out of the way, and sit in front of the bed-to-be. 

He starts to put everything in order, opens the instructions and puts pieces together. When he hears footsteps behind him, he doesn’t even raise his head but instead wave his left arm and says sharply “out, Derek” before returning to the construction. Half an hour later, a king-size bed is in the middle of the room, and Stiles could swear it’s shining from all the work he just put into it.

Now, he just gotta polish back a werewolf ego. That’s not gonna be easy. Stiles sighs, and glance back at his work.

Well, the bed can probably help with that.


End file.
